otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pokku1356/Daemon Infobox Documentation
Daemon template documentation. This included in the larger how-to-edit guide. |name = Changes the name of the infobox! NOTE: Should the infobox have brackets (these) in them, the audio files, which are pre-named to with the infobox name, will need to be changed. To change them type: |Audio = |Audio2= |Audio3= |Audio4= EXAMPLE: |Audio = |Audio2= |Audio3= |Audio4= |image = The image name. EXAMPLE: Titania.png |Caption = The quote above their description in game! This will serve as quote 1. |Type = Either Ranged, Melee, or Healer. |Rarity = The rarity number (1,2,3,4 or 5). |BaseAtk = |FinalAtk = |BaseHP = |FinalHP = |LBAtk = |LBHP = Their stats when level 1, maxed and MLB (labeled as LB). When doing the MLB stats be sure there are no bonds affecting the data. |Skill = |Skill info = Skill is the name of the skill and the info is the skill description. |Ability = |Ability info = |Unlock level = Similar to skill but includes when the ability is unlocked. |Quote2 = |Quote3 = |Quote4 = Quote 2 is the skill quote, quote 3 is the summon quote and quote 4 is the limit break quote! Should you be wondering where quote 1 is, remember quote 1 is the caption! |Descr = The in-game description of the card! In the span style (between the >< part) add the first sentence (which should be in orange) and then proceed to type the rest. If there's more in orange just copy and paste the span style and do the same for whatever it says. |Acquire = Make sure to have the ◦ when adding the info! This is where we write how to obtain the card. EXAMPLE: |Acquire = ◦ "Thanksgiving Day Beatdown" Event: Clear Chapter 4 Should there be multiple add to the end of each way of acquisition (you may do two ways of acquisition before you need to use ) If you do not use it can lead to this: use br.png |Info = Where we put trivia but normally, when the 3x chance of summoning ends and what they do in events. Feel free to check different daemon pages to use for reference for this! NOTE: when adding when the 3x summon chance ends DO NOT use your timezone, use the official one (mitama's) |VA = We don't really use this anymore since most voice actors are unknown due to them asking Mitama not to credit them in-game but this where we place who did the voice acting for the card. |Illustrator = Where the illustration credits are placed. The info can normally be found underneath the sprite image. |Bond= |Bond info= Special bonds! The bonds go like daemon1 > daemon 2. The arrow always points in this direction > Daemon1 is whoever gives the bond so for example, Miss Santa > Nyarlathotep Miss Santa increases Nyarlathotep's skill DMG so the arrow points to her (Nyarlathotep)! Additionally, don't forget to hyperlink the other daemon's name! The bond info is what the bond does. So for Miss Santa and Nyarlathotep, the bond info would be: Increases Nyarlathotep's skill DMG by 5%. Category:Blog posts